Boba VS Samus
by Joachim 7
Summary: Boba Fett and Samus Aran are both hired to hunt eachother. R&R please
1. Default Chapter

Ok, I've had this idea in my head for God knows how long, it deals with Boba Fett and Samus hunting eachother down. This chapter will be really short, but the next one will be longer. R&R please.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She too is a bounty hunter, so you'll have a bit of a challenge with this one," stated the voice from the other side of the hologam."The reward will be 2,000,000,000 credits, many bounty hunters would jump at the very idea." Boba Fett was indeed intrigued at the amount he would be paid, and lately, most of his hunts were so simple, gang leaders, a Jedi or two, nothing special, but a bounty hunter as renowned as Samus Aran would surely bring some sort of a challenge to this mundanity. "So, do you accept our proposal?" intently asked the hooded figure. Fett nodded and downloaded the info into his datapad. The darkness of space was lit up by the thrusters of his ship as it took off. As the Slave I began to cruise into hyperspace, Boba walked to the back of his ship, taking a seat to read the details of this assignment. "Name: Samus Aran, Wanted: Dead, Crimes: personal, last seen on a moon near the planet of Talon IV, past the Outer Rim." Boba paused for a moment, "Hm, that's a tad vague, I wonder why they want her dead?" Boba shook the thoughts from his head, credits were credits, regardless the crime. He looked out the front window of his ship to see he was upon the planet Talon V. Little did he know that the very person he was hunting was also receiving a certain assignment.

"He is considered the greatest Samus", Samus didn't even look at the screen, how many had she taken down that were 'considered the greatest' to her it was hardly worth looking at. "Better than you even, his name is Boba Fett", said the hooded figure, Samus turned around, intently looking at the screen, the hooded figure on the other side knew he had her right where he wanted her. I hope that a hefty 2,000,000,000 will be enough for you." Samus' eyes widened, she knew what a ridiculous amount of money that was for a single bounty, she saw it as getting paid to ensure she was the greatest. Samus let out a firm 'yes' and received the info. The hooded figure smiled before his face disappeared. Samus saw something familiar in him, she just didn't quite know what though. She prepped the ship for take-off, and readied her suit. Samus had never seen Fett, but heard of him, every bounty hunter had, he was a living legend, she realized this could be her most difficult hunt ever. She looked at the information, "A moon near Talon IV?" She regarded it as nothing more than a coincidence.

The creature removed his hood as he continued into the bowels of his ship. A set of yellow eyes appeared out of the dark, "Did it work?" asked the voice, as it began to step out, revealing itself to be a space pirate captain. The other just let out a laugh and said, "We won't have to worry about Samus for a while, even if she does win, we have an ace-in-the hole." They both began to laugh as they knew they had, in their minds, all but ensured Samus' death.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry it was so short, but it shall be longer, R&R and remember : flames are welcomed


	2. Chapter 2

OK, here is the update that I've been procrastinating on for quite some time, but I finallly got around to it, so R&R plz, and flames are welcome :D

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It always seems to be raining here." Samus thought to herself as she looked out through her cockpit onto the planet of Talon IV. It was raining, the sun obscured by the heavy rain clouds. Her ship lit up the dense jungle floor, all wildlife scattering at the sight of the ship's blinding rays. As it landed with a loud 'clank', she made her way to the ship's rear, already fully-suited. She checked all the levels of her armor to make sure she was in top condition for the hunt. After reassuring herself, she stepped into the elevator, taking her to the ship's exterior. "This place...hasn't changed a bit." She said, looking on at the vast land that lay before her. "He's out there somewhere," she thought to herself, "I'll just need to find him before he finds me." With that, she leapt from her ship to the jungle floor, sinking a bit into the soft soil and grass as she landed.

'Hssssssss', the sound of the Slave I as it opens it's loading ramp, 'thud' as it lands on the ground. Boba Fett steps out of his ship onto the unfamiliar planet that lay before him. "As good a dump as any, I suppose," he says to himself as he scans the surrounding area with his visor. Fett checks the fuel level on his flamethrower and jetpack, fastens the poisonous darts to his knee pads, and loads a fresh rocket to his jetpack. The ship's entrance closes as he makes his way into the planet's interior, his prey on the move, millions of credits on the line.

Samus made her way through the thick brush, taking the same route she had used during her last visit. She found herself making her way towards the desert part of the planet, hoping to find her target there. She stopped halfway through the cave to check her map, the sun shining through the holes in the rock, somehow piercing the clouds. "Strange," she said to herself, "The map is down..." She shut off her map, but almost instantly, her visor interface started to freak out, the monitors crashing, the HUD blurring out, something was wrong. Samus scanned the area quickly to make sure it was safe, then she ran over to a corner in the cave and removed her helmet, her blond hair shimmering in the sunlight. "What the hell is wrong with this thing?" She said as she started to disassemble her helmet, hoping to find the source of the problem. Norhing. She searched for a short maybe," The wires are fine..." She looked to see if any parts were old or missing," No, they're all there, nothing damaged or aged..." Then what was going on, she usually only had this kind of malfunction when there was some sort of interference in the area, but there wasn't anything in sight, and nothing nearby from memory, so then what was this problem? She didn't want to be out in the wild with her equiment dead, so she headed back towards her ship, maybe hoping to find the source of this problem.

On the other side of the moon, Boba Fett started to experience similiar problems with his helmet. "What the blazes?" Boba looked at his visor, the targeting reticule was all over the place, the suit's condition was going from red to green and back. "Hmm, must be some kind of interference somewhere." He said as he removed his helmet, his face feeling the hot, humid air of the planet. "Well, no use complaining about it." He said to himself as he shut off it's automated functions, leaving it as nothing more than a helmet. He looked around the area to see if the source of the problem was nearby, but nothing. He put his helmet back on and continued down his path through the jungle. "Must be on off-planet jamming beacon, she must have set it up to thow my weapons off." Fett thought to himself , "A shame my weapons don't rely on a single system," He chuckled.

Miles above the surface of the planet, a huge ship remained stationary in orbit, poised over a huge satellite. "Is the jammer working?" A voice as deep as rolling thunder said as it echoed through the ship's core. "Yes, we have word that she's returned to her ship, and he's continued on the hunt." A voice that seemed to materialize out of nowhere rang back. "Well, working as good as can be expected then." The deep voice retorted. The entirety of the ship was black as night, no lights save for a few computer screens. "We'll just wait and see. One can only hope this will be over quickly." The voice said calmly. "Yes captain!" Several voices rang at once, shaking the ship...

"What the...nothings working here either?!" Samus looked in dismay at her computers crashing, unresponsive programs, failed reboots. She slammed her fists angrily against the keyboard," Dammit!!" She screamed as loud as she could. She spun around and slumped herself against a wall, slowly sliding down. Her head slumped down and she let out a deep sigh in her now dimly-lit ship. "Well, no point sitting here being a hapless target." She said as she lifted herself up, pulling her helmet off. She shut down the HUD on her helmet, leaving now as ordinary as any hat. She walked back to the elevator and rode it to the outside, jumping off of the ship onto a nearby ledge. "I'll just have to find an even playing field..." She thought to herself as she began to venture towards the planet's vast deserts...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, hope you enjoyed it, new chapter will be along soon, reviews are always nice :D


End file.
